KH Birth by Sleep: Harumi's Quest
by Parisa01
Summary: Set 10 years before Kingdom Hearts: Haruka's Journey. This is Harumi's Quest on battling the Unversed, protecting people and finding her best friend Ventus and love Terra. But what happens if Terra starts to fall into darkness? Will Harumi be able to save him or will she have to sacrifice herself for him? TerraXOC
1. Chapter 1: Starry beautiful night

Parisa: Hi everyone! I'm here again and this fanfic is set in Birth by Sleep. Aqua isn't in this story, so let's let the OC who replaces her do the disclaimers. Oh yeah, this is also a TerraXOC story! It will also be following Aqua's story but with Harumi of course! Can be rated T+ in some chapters; let's just say that this is…a very…intimate story.

Harumi: Hello everyone! My name is Harumi and Parisa doesn't own any of the KH characters in this. But she does, however, own me, my sister Haruka, my father and my two grandmothers. Enjoy reading!

Haruka: Wait, hold on! If Harumi's gonna be called 'Haru', wouldn't it be confusing?

Terra: I think you're forgetting something important, Haruka. Everyone calls you 'Ruka'.

Riku: Yeah, you haven't met me or Sora yet.

Haruka: Oh okay! Carry on with the story! :D

* * *

**KH Birth by Sleep: Harumi's Quest**

Name: Harumi (Springtime beauty in Japanese)

Age: 18

Age: 5ft 11in

Nickname: 'Haru' (Spring in Japanese) 'Mi' (Beauty in Japanese) by Terra

Home World: Radiant Garden

Best Friend: Ventus and Terra

Love interest: Terra

Family: Haruka, 5 (younger sister), Lea, 15 (younger brother), Hanako, 45 (grandmother-mother's mother), Lavina (48).

Usual attire of clothes: Her top is like the one in the picture, black arm warmers, 2 gold intersecting belts on her chest and she wears segmented silver armour on her forearms. she wears an odd golden badge on her collar similar to Terra and Ven's, black shorts, black stocking like socks up to her mid-thigh and ankle length boots which had laces and were glossy. Harumi always wears this bracelet which was given to her from her late mother, a silver bracelet with 3 gems; Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire.

Looks: Bright red straight hair up to her mid-thigh, straight cut fringe, sapphire blue eyes, long eyelashes, fair skin, and cupid shaped naturally red lips and slim yet curvy or slim but 'curvy at the right places' as Terra says.

Personality: Mature, intelligent, strong willed, kind, caring, fragile at times, enduring, emotional, bottles up everything inside and over protective over the people she loves especially her family, Haruka and Ventus.

Information: Harumi's goal is to become a Keyblade Master just like her father. She upholds the family's pride and honour as the only descendant of her family to be training to become a Keyblade Master. Her personality is an exact replica of her mother's but she inherits her father's dreams. Harumi went to the Land of Departure to train with her father's best friend, Master Eraqus. She's trained under him since the age of 6. That's how she met Terra and they became very good friends. Harumi and Terra fell in love with each at the age 15.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Starry beautiful night_

A 5 year-old Haruka sat cross legged on Ventus' lap and they were sitting on the grass outside. She wore a short red summer dress and white lace leggings with sandals. They gazed up at the stars. The little red haired girl's hands were clasped together and her bright emerald green eyes sparkled as she looked up at the stars.

"Ven, do you think there are other worlds out there, except from Radiant Garden and Land of Departure?" She asked curiously.

"I think so." Ventus replied and she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Well, I wanna explore them all and make so many friends." Haruka giggled and the blonde haired boy couldn't help but smile at this. He ruffled her hair.

"And you will." He said and she giggled. He stopped ruffling her hair and started to yawn.

"Ven, are you tired?" She asked adorably.

"Yeah a little." He mumbled.

"You should lie down a little." She said and he nodded. The 5 year-old got off her friend's lap and lied on her stomach on the grass. Her elbows were leaning against the grass and she held her face in her hands. Ventus laid down flat and closed his eyes.

The red haired girl kept staring at the starry heaven above her and blinked.

'Maybe I'll explore the worlds and I'll make a lot of friends.' She thought.

"Haruka." She heard her sister's voice and sat up. Haruka turned to Harumi who stood there with her hands on her hips. The little girl just grinned looking like she didn't know anything and was innocent.

"Young lady, you know what time it is." Haruka scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Uhhhhhh…" She slurred.

"Bedtime." Harumi stated and the green eyed girl pouted. "Come on, off to bed with you."

"Awwwwwww!" Haruka whined and gave up. She stood up with a huff and her elder sister walked up to her. The blue eyed teen placed her hand onto her little sister's head. The little girl looked up; Harumi bent down and kissed her head.

"Good night, Ruka. Sweet dreams." She smiled softly and Haruka wrapped her arms around her sister's legs.

"Good night, Harumi. I love you!" Harumi couldn't help but giggle at this.

"I love you too." The red haired 5 year-old ran off. The blue eyed young woman turned to her best friend, he was getting up.

Ventus sat up and yawned. Then he lied down again and he blinked. One minute, he didn't see anyone and then the next, he saw Harumi. He jolted up with a shriek and then got onto his knees.

"Haru, give me a break!" Ventus said and he got up.

"Shouldn't you be inside, asleep?" She asked.

"I'm not a kid!" He exclaimed.

"But you sure are acting like one, Ven." Harumi giggled and Ven pouted. "You're even pouting. You look like Ruka, who's not half your age." The blonde haired boy stuck his tongue at her and she rustled his hair.

"Now off to bed with you too." She said.

"You heard the lady." They heard Terra's voice and turned to him. Harumi smiled softly at him with pink cheeks. "Go to bed, Ven. I wanna…talk to Harumi alone for a little while." Ventus face twisted with disgust and he started walking off.

"I know you won't just talk! Get a room you two!" Ventus exclaimed and ran off. Harumi looked up at Terra and walked over to him. She took his hand in hers.

"C'mon Terra." She said and they walked to the brick wall. The pair sat down together and held hands. Harumi gazed up at the stars with a sweet smile on her face and she fluttered her eyelashes. Terra on the other hand gazed at the young woman who sat next to him; she was so beautiful.

The brown haired young man turned to the stars and was amazed that there were so many star out that night.

"There are a lot of stars tonight and they're really bright." Harumi couldn't help but laugh quietly at this and they turned to each other.

"There are always a lot of stars out every night!" She said. "Why didn't you notice all this time?"

"It's because I've been staring at much brighter and beautiful stares all my life; your eyes." He mumbled and she blushed at this.

"You're such a charmer, aren't you?" Harumi asked and he placed his hand onto her cheek.

"You're so beautiful, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk and she smiled at him.

He took her bridal style and walked onto the grass. They lied down on the grass facing each other. The couple were so close to each other that Harumi felt Terra's hot breath on her face.

A strand of red hair was in her delicate face and he pulled it behind her hair. Then his fingers touched her cheek and it felt soft like a winter snowflake. His fingers went up and down her face and they stared into each other's eyes again.

Terra was on top of her with his knees by her sides. He stared down at her with so much love, affection and a hint of lust. Harumi started stroking his brown hair and this sent pleasurable chills down his spine as he moaned quietly at this.

The brown haired 20 year-old leaned closer to her and captured her lips in a passionate, captivating and enchanting kiss. He slipped his hot tongue into her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance; but they knew who won. Terra smirked with victory as he explored her mouth. His warm tongue caressed and sucked on her tongue and lips.

They pulled away for something very valuable called oxygen. They were panting and he leaned closer to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." The brown haired young man pulled away from her and stared at her with a serious look. His hand was in his pocket and he gripped onto a ring case.

'I need to do it. I need to ask her!' He thought and the red haired young woman placed her hand on his face.

"Terra, are you okay?" He snapped out of daze, gulped and nodded.

"Yeah, Mi." He answered and let go of the case; he was too afraid of rejection.

She started to play around with his hair, twirling it around her fingers and she smiled at him with her eyes just like sapphires; sparkling and marvellous. Terra smirked at her and leaned closer till their noses were touching.

"I've got a blanket for us both." He mumbled and she raised her eyebrow at this.

"Meaning?" She asked suspiciously.

"You know what I mean." He said and she gasped quietly.

"Outside?" She asked.

"What, you don't like it?"

"But I don't understand; why outside?" She questioned.

"Isn't this, what you girls call it, _'romantic'_?" He asked and she smiled.

"You're always romantic, Terra." Terra smiled back at her.

"So you ready, then?" He asked and she nodded.

"With all my body and heart." She said and he kissed her passionately.

The pair made love under the starry beautiful sky. They were in love with each other and it was really true love. They couldn't live without each other but Terra and Harumi were oblivious to the events that were going to happen the next day that would change their and everyone else's fate.

* * *

That's that! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Mark of Mastery

Parisa: Thank you SOOOO much for giving me a suggestion in this chapter, '_**TerraxAqua'**_

Harumi: Again, thank you very much.

Terra: I'd give you a foot massage as a gift.

Harumi: What? Are you feeling okay, Terra?

Terra: Hey, you don't complain whenever I give you a…_massage_?

Harumi: Uhhhh…ummmm (goes red)

Ventus: Oh that's gross!

Parisa: Oh save it for the bedroom guys! On with the chapter!

* * *

**KH Birth by Sleep: Harumi's Quest**

_Chapter 2: Mark of Mastery _

The bright rays of sunshine and harmonious singing of birds woke Harumi up as her sapphire blue eyes opened. She was wrapped in a blanket with Terra's warm body against hers. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. The brown haired young man was sleeping so peacefully calmly. In moments like these he was so much more beautiful than he usually was.

Her smile dropped however when she realised what day it was, or what was going to happen that day. It was Harumi and Terra's Mark of Mastery. She hoped both of them would pass the exam with flying colours.

He opened his blue eyes and she looked up at him. Terra smiled at her warmly like the sun and she returned the smile with a soft gleam.

"Good morning, my springtime beauty." He whispered and she blushed at this.

"Good morning, Terra." She mumbled and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. She placed her hands onto his strong shoulders. Terra leaned closer to her and kissed her lips. Harumi closed her eyes and kissed him back.

But the red haired young woman couldn't help but have a bad feeling about today. She didn't know if it was because she was nervous or anxious. But she just had a feeling in her heart, like something bad was gonna happen or something bad was coming.

Terra pulled away from her and frowned.

"You okay, Harumi?" He asked concerned and she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She lied and he nodded. "Well let's get changed. I've got something for you and Ven, so let's go to his room." Harumi said and they got changed. The couple held hands and walked into the Castle to Ven's room.

* * *

They opened the door carefully and saw Ventus sitting upright yawning. They opened the door fully and the blonde haired boy turned to the pair.

"Haru! Terra!" Ventus exclaimed happily and they entered the room.

"Good morning, Ven." Harumi and Terra said in perfect unison.

"Todays, your Mark of Mastery right?" They nodded and he smiled. "I'll be rooting for both of you!"

"Thanks Ven." Terra said as he rustled his hair.

"Thank you Ven." Harumi mumbled and took out these star shaped charms; a blue one, an orange one and a green one. "I came here to give you these. I made us good luck charms." She gave Terra the orange charm and Ven the green charm.

"Woah, I get one too?" Ven asked and they held out their charms.

"Of course, one for each of us. Somewhere in another world, there's this tree with star shaped fruit. The fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever separate you apart. You will always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection." Harumi exclaimed.

Haruka was listening from behind a corner. She blinked and thought about the fruit. 'It must be magical. I want to have one of those fruits with someone special.' She said to herself and ran off.

"Well, I think I was supposed to make them with seashells but I did the best with what I had." The red haired 18 year-old said.

"Sometimes, you can be such a girl." Terra teased and she placed her hand on her hip.

"I **AM** a girl, if you haven't noticed." She said.

"And a very beautiful one as well." He smirked and she rolled her eyes at this.

"So this isn't a real good luck charm?" Ventus asked.

"Well, that's yet to be seen. But I did put a little magic on it." Harumi smiled.

"Really, what?" Ven questioned.

"An unbreakable connection." She answered.

* * *

_Later on…_

Terra and Harumi stood next to each other in the great hall in the Castle. They stood in front of three thrones, one of which Master Eraqus sat and the other Master Xehanort. The old crafty man looked at Harumi and smirked internally.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't Hiromi and that Master's daughter. That gaze of hers if like her mother. It seems that she wasn't to pursue the dreams of her father, let's not hope she ends up like him.' He thought. The yellow eyed man turned to Ventus and smiled wickedly. Ven just looked a little uneasy.

Little Haruka was holding onto the blonde haired boy's hand and in her other hand was Mr Teddy. He was brown in colour with black button eyes, black stitching for his mouth and a black velvet nose. Around his neck was a red ribbon. She noticed her friend's face and tilted her head to the side with large curious eyes. She leaned forward to see who he was staring at and saw the old man.

Master Xehanort gasped internally and his eyes widened slightly. Haruka just stared at him blankly and blinked.

'Hiromi had another child? All I heard was that the Master's wife had a daughter and son. This little girl looks exactly like her mother, but she seems to be like her father. There's something about that little girl, I could feel it. She's somehow…special.' The master shook it off and looked at Terra and Harumi.

Ventus stood up straight when Master Eraqus got off the throne. Haruka smiled at the Master who couldn't help but smile back only for a second.

"Today you will be examined for the Mark of Mastery. Not one, but two of the Keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates. But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy. Not a test of will but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither. But I am sure our guest; Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to see our younger's prospects in years fall short on the mark. I trust you are ready." Master Eraqus explained. Haruka blinked at this; was he speaking gibberish?

"Yes Master!" Terra and Harumi shouted in unison.

"Then let us begin!" The Master summoned his Keyblade, Master Keeper which was a dark grey weapon with the teeth shaped like an 'E'. He summoned these Orbs of Light which looked like bubbles in Haruka's point of view.

"Bubbles…" She slurred and stared at the bubbles.

Terra summoned his Keyblade and so did Harumi's. The red haired girl's Keyblade, Aquafall was dark blue and gold in colour.

Master Xehanort smirked and suddenly those orbs of light turned slightly dark. Haruka eyes widened and she blinked. The orbs started making their way towards Harumi and Terra. But two of them floated to Ventus and Haruka.

"Ven. HARUKA!" Terra and Harumi yelled. Ventus summoned his Keyblade and stood in front of the little girl who was very afraid as she hugged her dear teddy.

"Don't worry about me. You guys carry on with your exam." The blonde haired boy turned to the little girl. "Haruka, you need to get out of here. Run as fast as you can okay?" She stared up at him with sparkling eyes.

"What if you guys get hurt?" She asked.

"Don't worry about us, now go Ruka!" She nodded and turned to her sister who nodded at her. Haruka ran off but still stayed in the hall, to watch Terra and her elder sister.

Harumi started to fight alongside her friends; she was a very flexible and elegant fighter using cartwheels and somersaults. The 5 year-old admired her sister; her beauty, personality, attitude, strength and the way she fought. And her magic was amazing!

They were finished with the orbs and their Master sighed.

"That was unexpected. But one must keep a still heart even in the toughest of circumstances. It was an excellent test. One I chose to let unfold, which brings us to your next trial."

Harumi turned to Terra and they stared at each other without any emotion, but Harumi was determined; a look like her father's.

Haruka ran into the room again and wrapped her arms around the blonde haired boy's arm. Ventus looked down and saw her watching her sister and 'big brother'.

"Now, Terra and Harumi. The two of you will face each other. Remember, there are no winners. For when equal powers clash their natures are revealed." Master Eraqus said.

"Don't go easy on me, Terra." She said and he stared at her.

They ran towards each other and clashed Keyblades. Terra fought with all his strength but Harumi didn't let this weaken her. She swung her Keyblade with speed, strength and elegance. Her Keyblade was just inches away from his face but Terra moved back in time.

In his hand there was darkness and he gasped when he looked at it. The brown haired man shook it off and it vanished. Master Xehanort smirked at this; excellent.

They skidded back and Harumi's face was of serenity and she was calm. Terra on the other hand was clutching onto his chest and panted heavily with sweat rolling down his forehead. They continued fighting but it was obvious who was winning.

"We have deliberated reached a decision." Master Eraqus said as he stood next to Master Xehanort. Harumi and Terra stood up straight.

"Terra, Harumi, you both performed commendably. However, only Harumi has shown the Mark of Mastery." She stayed calm at this but Terra gasped and couldn't believe it. Just at Haruka was about to cheer, Ven covered her mouth and he shook his head. She nodded and he let go of her.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check." Their Master said. "But there is always next time." Master Xehanort started to walk off.

"That is all. Harumi, as our newest Keyblade Master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions." Master Eraqus walked off.

"Hey…" Harumi placed her hand onto Terra's shoulder and he looked down. Haruka and Ventus ran over to them.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Ven apologised.

"You'll always be a Master through my eyes." Haruka said.

"The darkness, where did it come from?" He asked himself and his loved fluttered her eyelashes whilst shaking her head.

Haruka looked at Master Xehanort and pouted. For some odd reason she felt like he was a very bad person. He was walking off and the red haired girl glanced at her friends and sister. Then Haruka ran off and followed him quietly.

* * *

Uh-oh! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Plan and danger

**KH Birth by Sleep: Harumi's Quest**

_Chapter 3: Plan and danger_

"You know the plan now. Do you understand everything I've told you?" Master Xehanort asked the masked boy wearing red and black.

5 year-old Haruka was hiding behind a corner holding onto her teddy. The young girl gasped at this whilst covering her mouth. Tears were brimming in her eyes and she accidently took a step forward and tripped.

"Ouch!" She fell onto the ground straight in the middle of Master Xehanort and the masked boy. She lifted her head and her eyes widened. They stared down at her and she blinked whilst standing up. The little girl felt so afraid at that moment; what were they going do to her?

"It looks like someone knows about our plan now. You know, it's very bad to eavesdrop little girl." Her eyebrow furrowed together and she pouted at this.

"I'm not a little girl and for your information what you're doing is much, much bad than eavesdropping." The old man smirked at this and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asked with an amused face and Haruka nodded at this.

"Uh-huh. You're a very bad man!" She said pointing at him and he turned around to the masked boy.

"Take care of this problem, either you get rid of her or take away her memory." She stood tall and lifted her chin.

"I'm not scared. Grandma said I shouldn't be scared of anything, especially darkness." The man looked at her, who told her that? "And I'm not scared of you old man, what can you do to me, huh? I bet you can't move a muscle!" Master Xehanort smirked at her; she was just like her father.

"Stupid little girl, you are not even aware of my power. I am much stronger than you and I can finish you in a second." He muttered.

"I may be 5, but someday in the future I'll be just as strong as you are or maybe stronger! Go on finish me with the click of your fingers, it won't work!" She said and he walked off. "Pfft, what a coward." She mumbled.

Young Haruka felt someone tap her back and she turned around to see the masked boy. He stepped closer to her but she stepped back.

"Haruka, do you remember me?" The masked boy asked and she gulped. The young girl shook her head with a pale face as if she just saw a ghost.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He mumbled and took his mask off to reveal black hair, pale skin and yellow eyes. "Now, do you remember me?" He asked and she still shook her head. He smirked at this.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She pouted at this and glared at him. The masked boy sighed and felt like smiling; she was too cute. He kneeled down to be eye level with her.

"How do you know my name, when I don't know yours?" The boy frowned at this and lowered his gaze.

'She doesn't remember me. She was so young or…someone must have erased her memory.' He thought.

"I made a promise, not to forget you." He muttered.

"I don't remember you making that promise." She said and stared into his eyes. "Are you…really going to hurt my friends and my sister?" Haruka asked so adorably and he looked up into her emerald green eyes, the same green eyes he met 2 years ago.

"Shouldn't you be asking if I'm going to hurt you, instead?" Haruka shook her head at this.

"No, my friends and family are more important than myself or my safety. Will you hurt them? Will you hurt me?" He sighed at this.

"No, I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you, you just need to promise me that you won't tell that Master or anyone else about this or else bad things are going to happen to you." He mumbled quietly. She took a moment to think about it; she couldn't tell her sister. Then she looked up at him and nodded.

"I promise." He smiled at this; a genuine smile. But she frowned at him.

"What's your name?" Haruka asked

"My name is Vanitas, Haruka." Vanitas answered.

"Vanitas please don't hurt my sister very much. I love her." He sighed again and held her little hands; they were so soft and warm.

"I won't hurt her a lot, but I have to. Don't worry, I won't kill her." The tears fell down her cheeks and she started to cry quietly. Vanitas frowned at this and cupped her cheeks. With his thumbs he wiped away her tears.

"Shhhhh, don't cry Haruka. Come on, you're a strong and brave girl, aren't you?" She sniffed and looked up into his captivating yellow eyes.

"Uh-huh." She nodded and he smiled at this.

"You need to stop crying and stay strong okay. Stay strong for the ones you love, Haruka." She wiped her eyes with her wrist and nodded.

"I will, I promise." Vanitas stood up.

"That's my girl." He turned around and just as he was about to leave, Haruka hugged his legs which made him stop. He turned her head and looked down at her.

"Thank you Vanitas." He lifted her up effortlessly and kissed her cheek.

"Anything for my Haruka." He mumbled and the dark haired boy placed her down. He smirked at her. "You're so adorable, Haruka. I know for sure, that when you grow up, you'll be so beautiful. Haruka, you'll be my little girlfriend, I love you." Vanitas teased and laughed dryly as he walked away.

Haruka gulped and her cheeks flushed bright red with both bashfulness and embarrassment. He turned back at her and smiled.

"Goodbye Haruka." Vanitas said and she blinked. Then she smiled at him with a little giggle.

"Bye-bye Vanitas!" The little waved at him with a huge grin.

'I wonder when I'll meet her again. I hope I'll see her soon.' He thought and left.

Haruka's grin dropped and she sighed. She looked at the ground and placed her clasped hands on her chest. She fluttered her eyes and stared at the ground.

'What if what I promised wasn't the right thing to do? What's going to happen now?' She thought and held up Mr Teddy.

"Mr Teddy, do you think what I did was the right thing?" She pouted with teary eyes. "I mean if I said something then me _**and**_ Harumi with the others will get hurt. I didn't know what to do." She said. "If only you could talk Mr Teddy, then I would be able to talk to you about anything."

* * *

_In the hall…_

"Terra…" Harumi trailed off as she and Ven stared at Terra with sad looks. She was placing her hand on her shoulder, but just as she to make contact he started walking off.

"Sorry…" He mumbled and the red haired young woman frowned. "…But I need some time alone." Harumi placed her clasped hands on her heart and watched him walk away. She felt her heart crack and she looked at the ground with a pained look. Ventus looked at his friend and placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"Haru, are you okay?" He asked and she looked at him with a ghost of a smile.

"Yeah…don't worry about me." She answered.

_Later…_

"…and insomuch as you are now Keyblade Master, you must always be conscious of…" Just as Master Eraqus was about to continue the bell gonged and she furrowed her eyebrows together.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"What is that?" The Master asked and turned around to a glowing pink gem on the wall.

She heard someone running, stop next to her and place their hand on her shoulder. She turned to Terra who looked a little worried.

"What happened?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know." Then she started to look around.

"Why isn't Ven here?" Harumi asked.

"Very well then, I will send my pupils to investigate. Yes, I understand." Master Eraqus said to the gem. He turned around and walked up to Harumi and Terra who stood up straight.

"That was my dear old friend, Master Yen Sid. As you know, he is Master no more…but he still keeps a close eye on the tides of light and darkness. Harumi, he knew you're father and mother very well."

She frowned and fluttered her eyelashes trying not to let the tears fall down her cheeks. She felt Terra hold her hand and glanced at him. He smiled at her woeful and they looked at their Master again.

"Master Yen Sid's counsel serves as signposts on the road we wielders of the Keyblade must walk. All the more reason, then, for concern, for he tells me the Princesses of Heart are in danger. And the Princess of light and darkness, wherever she may be might be in grave danger."

Harumi's sapphire eyes widened and she gasped with a gulp. She felt her heart stopped beating.

'No…they can't take Haruka away. She's too naïve and young.' The red haired girl thought but kept a determined face.

"Not only from the forces of darkness as you may assume…but also from another threat, one that feeds on negativity. Fledging emotions that have taken monster form, Yen Sid calls them the 'Unversed'. As wielders of the Keyblade, you are tasked with striking down any who would upset the balance of light and darkness. The Unversed are no exception. I tried to past this news onto Master Xehanort,"

Terra looked up at this.

"But my repeated attempts to reach him have failed. I doubt there's any connection, and yet… This all troubles me."

"Master Xehanort is gone?" Terra asked and Harumi glanced at her love. Their Master nodded at this.

"So here we are. I need you two to get this situation under control. Eliminate the Unversed and find Master Xehanort. I have unlocked the Lanes Between. You may use these forbidden pathways to travel between this world and countless others. The darkness looms closer than usual within these spaces, but your armour will protect you. Lastly, remember that order must be kept. You cannot tell anyone there are other worlds. Now go and fulfil your duty."

"Yes Master." They replied and Terra turned around and was about to walk off.

"Terra." He stopped at his Master. "Consider this an opportunity. A second chance for you to change my mind."

"What?" Terra asked.

"You must know I care for you like my own son." Master Eraqus walked up to the brown haired young man. "If I could have my way, I would name you Master in second." Harumi smiled at this.

"But how can when you are so obsessed with power?" Her smiled dropped. "Terra, you mustn't be afraid of losing. Fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness." The Master placed his hand on Terra's shoulder. "You must never forget." Terra bowed with respect.

"Thank you, Master. I swear; I will not fail you again." He turned around glanced at Harumi and they stared at each other for a moment. Shockingly, Terra walked off and the red haired girl placed her hand onto her heart.

"Master, I'd best be on my way. But I request for you to do something for me." Harumi turned to Master Eraqus.

"Yes, what is it, Harumi?" She asked.

"I want you to take care of Haruka for me. If I sent her to Radiant Garden, then she might be in danger. This is the only world where there's not many people. I trust that my younger sister will be safe in your hands." She explained. "I'm the eldest in my family to protect both my siblings. But my brother is old enough and my grandmothers are taking care of him anyway. But Haruka is still very young. Please, Master Eraqus my sister means everything to me. When she was born, my mother and father made me make a promise; to protect her with everything." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Master Eraqus smiled woefully and wiped her tear. She looked up at him with an emotionless face but her eyes held all her sorrow and sadness as well as her tears.

"Harumi, you are indeed strong. You've gone through so much yet you've kept your heart strong throughout the many downs and hurdles in your life. I promise you that I will keep Haruka safe." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you, Master. I better be on my way then." She turned around and was about to run off to meet Terra.

"Harumi, wait." She stopped and turned around. "Before you depart I have one other… Well, call it a request of the upmost priority."

"What is it, Master?" She asked.

"I told Terra this could be a second chance to show the Mark of Mastery...and I meant it. However, that flicker of darkness he displayed during the examination, I sense it runs very deep. If he were to…if those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I want you to bring him back to me at once."

Harumi looked down with deep thought and sadness. She wondered how the boy she loved had darkness in him.

"It's for his own good. I could not bear to lose any of you to the darkness." Master Eraqus said and she looked up at him.

"I would never let that happen, Master. I promise you that I will bring Terra back. Only this time, you'll see he has what it takes to be a Master. I've known Terra for 12 years; he's not as weak as you think. He's got a strong heart, I know it." She stared at her Master with determination. "I love him and I won't let the darkness change him."

Master Eraqus smiled at this and placed his hand onto Harumi's head lovingly.

"Of course you won't. That's why I trust you to do this." She nodded. "Stay strong. You are indeed just like your mother." She smiled at this and walked off.

Just as she was about to walk off, she saw Haruka. Harumi ran up to her lifted her up and twirled her around. Haruka was a little confused and giggled. The elder sister stopped spinning the little girl around and hugged her tightly against her chest. The green eyed girl hugged her sister back.

"Haruka, I love you so much." She mumbled.

"I love you too, Harumi." Haruka said but it came out muffled.

"I have to go away for a while. But I'll come back, someday. Just wait for me okay?" The little girl was quiet for a minute and Harumi pulled away from her sister to stare at her face. Haruka frowned with a little pout. But then she looked up and grinned. There was so much warmth and it made even Harumi smile. Haruka's grin reminded her sister of her father.

"Okay! I'll wait but I'll sure miss you. Do whatever you gotta do, okay?" The 18 year-old female nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I can protect myself too!" Harumi giggled quietly at this.

"Don't give Master Eraqus a hard time." Haruka blushed out of embarrassment.

"I'll try." The blue eyed young woman placed her sister to the ground and rustled her hair.

"That's my sweet sister." Haruka giggled with her warm grin.

"Bye Harumi!" The 5 year-old waved.

"Goodbye, my little Princess." She said and left with another tear falling down her cheek.

'I wonder why my grandmas and Harumi call me Princess…maybe it's out of affection' She thought.

* * *

She's so oblivious! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4: A dream come true

Parisa: A whole lot of romance in this chapter. And a surprise for Harumi from Terra!

Harumi: I wonder what it is.

Parisa: At least you're not impatient like your sister.

Haruka: HEY!

* * *

**KH Birth by Sleep: Harumi's Quest **

_Chapter 4: A dream come true_

Harumi sighed, she had to find Ven who followed Terra and bring him back home. She appeared in this enchanting world and it felt very magical. She walked into a palace and looked around with a smile and sparkling blue eyes like Sapphires.

"Mademoiselle! Seniorita!" She heard someone call out. "Wait!" The red haired young woman saw another woman running off. She was wearing a lovely blue dress and was very beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes. A man was running behind her, trying to stop her. They ran outside and the blue eyed woman wondered what was going on.

"Harumi." She turned around to see Terra on top of the grand staircase. He was smiling down at her and she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Terra." She said and they stared at each other.

"Come up here." He said and she nodded. The red haired girl ran up the many stairs and finally met up with her love.

"Terra, Ven ran away from home!" She said worriedly.

"What?" He asked.

"I think he left to go look for you." The blue eyed young woman stated. "Do you have any idea why?"

"No…" He trailed off and gasped quietly. "Actually… Just before I left, he tried to tell me something. I should have listened to what he had to say." Terra sighed.

"If you find him, you need to persuade him to go home. Master and I are really worried about him." Harumi said and he nodded.

"Okay." He mumbled.

"So, have you located where Master Xehanort might be?" She asked curiously.

"No, but it seems he's looking for pure hearts filled with light." The brown haired man stated.

"Pure heart…filled with light…?" She thought out loud.

Terra stared at Harumi and blinked. His cheeks were the colour of her hair and he gulped; she always looked so beautiful. He was gripping onto the ring case in his pocket and his heartbeat increase; so did the rate of his breathing.

The red haired young woman felt her love's nervous presence and looked up at him.

"Is there something wrong, Terra?" She asked and he composed himself. Terra stepped closer to her and held her hands in his own; his hands were so warm.

"Can we take a few minutes off of our quest?" He asked. "Just imagine that it's another normal day." His blue eyes were sparkling and she smiled.

"Sure." The 18 year-old girl said. Terra held out his hand with a smile.

"May I have a dance with you, Princess?" He asked. Her blue eyes widened and her cheeks were bright red like her heart. She gulped and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Um…" She slurred with shyness and he smirked at this. "…uh, okay." She answered and he took her hand.

She placed her other hand on his shoulder and his arm was around her lower back. They started to dance with each other gracefully like dancing the Waltz. They kept on staring into each other's eyes and the moment felt so perfect.

The Fairy Godmother was behind a corner and smiled at the pair. She took out her wand and remembered what Terra requested her to do. She waved her wand and whispered those magical word.

"_Bibbidi-Bobbidi__-__Boo!"_

_Harumi's clothes glowed and when the light died down, she was wearing a dress. _A sapphire blue ball gown, with a princess silhouette, which was floor length and v-neckline. It was decorated with intricate beading which was silver and simple. The dress had a matching blue silk sash which was tied to the back, and a lace up back style.

She looked down at her dressed and gasped. "Wow, how did this happen?" She asked in wonder.

"It's magic." Terra mumbled and she looked up at him with a gentle smile. He swirled her around and after a few minutes, they stopped dancing. Terra still held her hands tightly and smiled at her.

"Mi…" He trailed off.

"Yes, Terra?"

"You know that I love you more than anything." She nodded at this. "I want to stay with you for the rest of my life, till my last breath."

"We will stay together, Terra. I love you very much too." She said.

"Then, I want to make it official." The brown haired young man mumbled and got onto his knee. He took out the red ring case. She raised an eyebrow at this and internally shook her head; is this…? Terra opened the red ring case to reveal a captivating and utterly beautiful silver ring with a simple but precious diamond on it.

Harumi gasped with tears falling down her cheeks; tears of joys.

"Will you marry me?" Terra asked and she smiled.

"Yes!" She shouted with joy and smiled. He took out the ring and placed it in her finger. He wrapped his arms around her knees and lifted her up. The blue eyed young man spun her around and she squealed.

"Terraaaaa! Put me down, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm so happy, I feel like the luckiest man in all the worlds out there!" He said and finally placed her down.

Terra captured her lips with his in a spell bounding and a beautiful kiss full with passion and love. His arms were wrapped around her waist and hers were around his neck.

Harumi's dress started to sparkle and turned into her usual attire of clothes. The Fairy Godmother smiled with a tear falling down her cheek.

For a moment, the pair turned into another couple.

The girl had bright red curly hair at the same length of Harumi's hair. She was wearing red vest top, blue tight jeans up to her mid-thigh, white bell sleeves and blue trainers. She also wore the same bracelet as Harumi, but hers was gold. The girl was taller than Harumi and wore a necklace which glowed. On her head she had a golden, princess crown with colourful gems on them.

The boy was a tall and muscular teenager with pale skin, blue-green eyes and silver spiky hair which was past his shoulders reaching down his upper back. He wore a black sleeveless black under shirt, exposing a bit of his navel. Over this was a sleeveless kind of jacket which was yellow and off-white in colour. He wore blue jeans and white, grey and yellow normal trainers.

They pulled away and opened their eyes; the boy's eyes were cyan and the girl's eyes were bright emerald green. The silver haired teen smiled at her softly, whilst she grinned with a giggle.

Terra and Harumi turned back to their rightful appearances and the brown haired young man placed his hand onto her cheek.

"I'll always be there for you." He said and she smiled.

"If my parents were here, they would have been so happy." She whispered with a tear falling down her cheek. Immediately, Terra hugged her and kissed her cheek. Harumi melted into his embrace and hugged him back.

"They are happy, because they're looking over you." He mumbled and she nodded with many tears falling down her cheeks. He pulled away from her and wiped her tears away whilst shaking his head. "Whenever a tear of sadness falls down your cheek, it breaks my heart." She smiled at this and rubbed her tears away.

"I love you, Terra." Harumi said.

"I love you too, Harumi." He replied and they kissed again. When they pulled away, Terra sighed with relief. "Well, I better get going." He said.

"Alright." She mumbled. He kissed her and bid her goodbye. But just as he was about to leave, he leaned next to her ear and whispered.

"Once we finish this quest, we'll get married in Radiant Garden." The red haired young woman smiled at this and nodded.

Terra walked off and left the Castle. As he got outside, he looked up at the moon and stars. He placed his heart onto his chest, where his heart was. It was like the weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

Harumi placed her clasped hands onto her chest and smiled. She looked at the ground as her heart was beating faster and faster. It was like her life was complete.

'A dream come true…' They thought and smiled.

* * *

Aw! Harumi and Terra are gonna get married! The dress which the Fairy Godmother turned Harumi's clothes into is the same dress Haruka wears for Prom in 'Improvements not Changes!' Also, who do you think the couple Harumi and Terra turned into? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
